La última noche en el campamento
by Judy Potts
Summary: Hay cosas que Judy sabe de Nick y muchas otras que no, por ejemplo, que toca la guitarra... y que puede cantar al mismo tiempo. Eso y otra cosa ella descubrirá sentada frente al fuego, respetando una tradición de los campamentos de entrenamiento del departamento de policía de Zootopia. NickxJudy One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los caracteres de Zootopia me pertenecen, son todos de Disney, pero ésta historia sí que es mía, y la escribo con el único fin de entretener a los lectores; estoy pensando en escribir otro fic de ellos en capítulos, pero supongo que tendrá que ver con la recepción que tenga éste one shot. Si tienen sugerencias estaré feliz de leerlas.

Por lo pronto, ¿ésta historia merece un review?

Enjoy!

* * *

 **La última noche en el campamento.**

Después de haber estado todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de sobrevivir al día sin terminar heridos o muertos, sobreviviendo al abuso físico que los instructores habían preparado para ellos, después de cenar el engrudo con el que los habían estado torturando hasta ese momento, por fin llegó un momento de calma.

Nick se arrepentía de haberse inscrito al campamento, sí, cada célula de su ser le exigía una explicación sobre sus motivos para haberse metido a una capacitación de una semana para seguirse entrenando en las artes del cuerpo de policía, él era de los mejores, la segunda mejor calificación de la academia, asignado de compañero a la mejor calificación de la academia.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que sus células buscaban con tanto ahínco. Ahí estaba la respuesta a por qué se había metido al campamento.

Judy Hopps siempre tomaba las oportunidades que le daban en el departamento para seguir mejorando sus habilidades como policía de Zootopia (Como si hubiera forma de mejorar), así que cuando habían pegado el campamento en la pizarra de anuncios, ella se había inscrito primero que todos y luego había salido corriendo hasta donde estaba Nick para decirle lo emocionada que estaba.

Y al ver esos ojos violetas llenos de ilusión y entusiasmo, no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza a Judy, justo entre las orejas, y decirle que lo apuntara.

El agua de las duchas estaba helada, eso sólo consiguió espantarle el sueño por el cansancio, pero sonrió esperando que todo mejorara, después de todo, era su última noche en las instalaciones a las afueras de Zootopia.

Cuando se dirigió al comedor se percató de que no todos estaban ahí, sonrió para Colmillar cuando éste le ofreció una bandeja para que se sirviera más de aquella comida _sorpresa_ con la que ya comenzaba a llevarse bien.

—Me sorprende que no estés en la fogata. Tu chica va para allá.

— ¿Qué chica? —Soltó haciéndose el desentendido, en una mentira perfectamente ensayada, lo suficiente para que sonara real.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no lo sabes? Hopps. Ella fue a la fogata, ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

— ¿De qué fogata estás hablando?

—Entonces es tu primer campamento ¿verdad?

—Sí, primer año en el cuerpo.

—Afuera, en el estacionamiento, cada año hacen una fogata la última noche, como una despedida o algo así, es un evento de graduación. Hopps ama la fogata. Nunca se la ha perdido.

—Ya veo.

—Termínate tu engrudo y vamos. A mí también me gusta. Y éste año traje mi guitarra.

— ¿Tocas? —Soltó sorprendido el zorro mientras se sentaba al lado del lobo que hace tiempo era un buen amigo. Se sentía bien darse cuenta de que realmente estaba comenzando a pertenecer a ése lugar. No sólo con Judy, sino con todos sus compañeros. Recordaba cuando estaba en la academia, cada video-llamada de madrugada con su compañera, cuando ella le decía que al principio había sido duro adaptarse. Recordaba perfecto que ella había dicho que Garraza había sido como un salvavidas en medio del océano cuando nadie la tomaba en serio y tenía que valerse sola, pero también recordaba que poco a poco había ganado amigos en toda la fuerza, que los depredadores del cuerpo de policía ya no la veían como a una presa y comenzaban a llamarle _colega_. Sonrió cuando ambos dejaron las bandejas en el depósito de trastes y se separaron al salir del comedor. Nick se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde escuchó revuelo, mismo que lo guio hasta la fogata.

Había animales de todo tipo sentados en torno al fuego, vislumbró a Judy, de perfil a él, mirando con una sonrisa boba al resto de sus compañeros, con sus patas colgando dado que el tronco que habían puesto para sentarse era demasiado grueso. Claro, ella era demasiado pequeña en comparación al resto. Sonreía al escuchar una historia de dos guepardos que se habían conocido en patrullaje nocturno, él la había visto saltar a la acción y luego de detener a dos asesinos, tardó seis meses en preguntar su nombre. Judy amaba aquellas historias, romances que iniciaban en medio del peligro. Algunos duraban unos días, meses tal vez, otros, como el de Bogo, parecían ser para toda la vida, no importaba, ella amaba las historias.

Nick se escabulló en silencio y se sentó a su lado, consiguiendo que ella respingara de la sorpresa, pero sonrió tomando una pata de su compañero y luego volvió su atención a la historia.

— ¿Qué cuentan?

—De cuando Daisy conoció a su novio hace dos años.

—Qué bonito… —Vio a Judy asentir con aires soñadores mientras los guepardos seguían hablando y, tratando de no cortar la emoción de golpe, añadió. —Yo pensé que lo había comprado en internet.

Judy apenas pudo contener la risa

—Grosero. —Murmuró tratando de controlarse.

— ¿Quién será el que nos deleite con su dulce voz el día de hoy? —Gritó el lobo llegando al lugar con su guitarra en las patas.

Y aunque la mayoría de los presentes empezaron a corear nombres, tratando de gritar más alto y ser el más votado, todos se sorprendieron cuando Nick se levantó y caminó hasta Colmillar para tomar el instrumento.

— ¿Cantas?

—Cantaba. Ya sabes, de cuando quería ser un _boy scout_. ¿Qué canto? —Y de nuevo, las voces se alzaron a su paso con nombres de canciones que conocía y canciones que no. Cuando se sentó de nuevo al lado de Judy, ella sonrió sorprendida, había muchas cosas que no sabía de Nick. — ¿Qué dices?

—Can't help falling in love? —Sugirió con timidez ante la mirada del vulpino.

—Me lo pones sencillo, dulzura.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Judy sonrió embelesada cuando se percató de que de verdad, Nick estaba cantando una de sus canciones favoritas. Sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados y la voz cargada de sentimiento sin imaginarse que también era la favorita de la madre de Nick. Cuando ella le había regalado su primer guitarra a Nick (una guitarra de segunda mano, gastada, con las cuerdas viejas y la madera rallada, pero llena de significados y de sacrificios), la única condición que le puso fue que aprendiera esa canción para poder interpretarla con su voz infantil de ángel.

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Nick sonrió abriendo los ojos y paseando la mirada por todos sus compañeros, percatándose de que sonreían con dulzura mientras él interpretaba la melodía.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo para enfocarse en la letra, pero no pudo evitar volver a abrirlos cuando escuchó un suspiro a su lado. Miró los ojos violetas de Judy con una sonrisa enorme, tratando de no desconcentrarse.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

Y sin darse cuenta, cuando ella comenzó a cantar a coro, haciendo acordes un par de tonos altos en perfecta armonía a la voz del zorro, aquel coro fue más como una promesa silente, dicha en secreto, como si sólo ellos dos fueran capaces de saber qué estaba pasando. Judy tuvo la certeza de que realmente era una promesa. Algo en los ojos de Nick, algo en el ambiente y en el sonido de su guitarra. Y Nick asintió una vez, sólo por asegurarse de que Judy entendiera que aquello era una confesión pública en secreto de sus emociones, algo a vista de todos, pero al mismo tiempo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Llegaría a oídos de Garraza y él se encargaría de correr el rumor, pero no importaba. Porque tal como decía la canción, no podían evitar enamorarse el uno del otro.


End file.
